Macross Triangle Frontier
, abbreviated as MTF, is an Action Game for the PlayStation Portable (PSP), developed by Artdink and published by BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment. The game was released in Japan on February 3, 2011. The cover illustration is by Hirotaka Marufuji, who also directed Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress. Hirotoshi Ishikawa of Satelight was also responsible for the cover, which featured Alto Saotome, Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee and mecha such as the VF-25F Tornado Messiah (Battroid mode), VF-19 Kai Fire Valkyrie (Gerwalk mode) and YF-21 (Fighter mode). Overview Macross Triangle Frontier is the sequel to Macross Ultimate Frontier, the third installment in a series where Artdink incorporated mechanics from the Gundam Battle series into the gameplay. The game features a simulation segment called "Academy Mode" where players can create a custom character to attend Mihoshi Academy and interact with characters from Macross Frontier as well as the original characters first introduced in Macross Ace Frontier and Macross Ultimate Frontier. Upon unlocking the options through repeated play, players can choose to affiliate with S.M.S., New United Nations Spacy or remain a civilian. Relationships established here will also reflect in the Campaign mode, where the custom character and the originals relive the events of the Macross series past and present, building their own love triangles in the process. The game featured a brand new theme song, "『Get it on-flying rock』", sung by Megumi Nakajima and May'n, and composed and arranged by Yoko Kanno. It was composed for Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress but used instead for Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. Characters Original Characters *Yuuto Kagura *Gary Murdoch *Luis Fernando *Miyuki Shirakawa *Hilda V. Bergen *Yui Hoshimura *Pinon Colette *Yuu Akimizu *Claire Stanford *Itsuki Yamashiro Macross Zero *Shin Kudō *Sara Nome *Roy Focker *Nora Polyansky *D.D.Ivanov Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Hikaru Ichijyo *Lynn Minmay *Misa Ichijyo *Maximilian Jenius *Milia Fallyna Jenius *Hayao Kakizaki *Vrlitwhai Kridanik *Exsedol Folmo *Quamzin Kravshera Macross II *Hibiki Kanzaki *Silvie Gena *Ishtar Macross Plus *Isamu Alva Dyson *Guld Goa Bowman *Myung Fang Lone *Sharon Apple Macross 7 *Basara Nekki *Mylene Flare Jenius *Ray Loverock *Veffidas Feaze *Gamurin Kizaki *Gigile *Gavil *Geperuniti *Sivil Macross Dynamite 7 *Graham Hollie *Elma Hollie Macross Frontier *Alto Saotome *Sheryl Nome *Ranka Lee *Nanase Matsuura *Catherine Glass *Ozma Lee *Luca Angelloni *Mikhail Blanc *Klan Klang *Bobby Margot *Jeffery Wilder *Canaria Berstein *Brera Sterne Release The game's special limited edition, "Macross Triangle Frontier Itsuwari no Hime Pack", included a special bonus video content regarding the Frontier movie adaptations for limited time until May 31, 2011. In addition to the main game disc, two video discs were also added, making the set a three-disc UMD set. Bonuses include interview with series' "Vision Creator" Shōji Kawamori, a music video of "Get It On" featuring new CG variable fighter art, a new Frontier "Super Space Theater" gag anime, a roundtable panel featuring Megumi Nakajima and Aya Endo talking about their memories from the Frontier television series up until the Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress, and many others. Film clips were included for the Frontier movie adaptations as a preorder timed exclusive. Cover illustrations were done by Macross Frontier character designer Risa Ebata. Gallery MTFlovetriangle.jpg|In-game relationship status display. Pink is for Love, Blue is for Trust. MTFbug1.jpg|The VF-1S' manipulator arm stretching when starting to walk. MTFbug2.jpg|The VF-1S' manipulator and gun pod stretching during transformation to fighter mode. Notes And Trivia *There is an error in MTF's Gallery Section: The music track labeled "Get It On" (which was used as the game's opening theme) plays the opening theme for the first Macross anime instead. *Some Valkyrie Battroid models are prone to stretching during walking animations, transformation or performing melee attacks. This also occurs during the EG-01M/MP EX-Gear training sessions in Academy Mode. Related Products *Music CD After School Overflow **Released: January 26, 2011"Macross F Sayonara no Tsubasa" Official Site December 17, 2010 News Update **Publisher: Flying Dog ***The single includes the title work "After School Overflow" used in Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye published on February 26, 2011. and main track, "Get It On". *Strategy Guide Macross Triangle Frontier Complete Guide **Released: February 28, 2011 **Publisher: Enterbrain ***Strategy guide for the game, 288 pages. The cover illustration is the same as the game's package illustration. In addition to the game's strategy guide, capture data of various missions and school modes, original drawings of original characters are also included. References External links *Macross Triangle Frontier Official Japanese website Category:Macross Frontier Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross II Category:Macross Plus Category:Macross Zero